


Ashamed

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [13]
Category: General Hospital, Sabrina the Teenage Witch
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that Harvery's ashamed of what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: Sabrina The Teenage Witch/General Hospital  
Title: Ashamed  
Characters: Harvey Kinkle and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Harvey/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam knows that Harvey's ashamed of what he's done.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch or General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story. I only own this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 464 words without title and ending.

*Ashamed*

Word used: FREAK OUT

# 13 in Love's A Battlefield Series

He was the one man Sam had let herself fall completely for. She had given everything of herself to him and this was why she had never let herself really fall in love before. Harvey had betrayed her. He had slept around behind her back and then had fallen in love with her cousin Sabrina while they had been on a break.

It wasn't like Sam hadn't known that something would eventually happen between Harvey and Sabrina. She had just hoped that Harvey would do the right thing, that when he began to get confused he would automatically break up with her, but he hadn't.

She knew that Harvey was ashamed of how he had handled things between them, especially since he had seen her when she had been pissed. Sam had had a freak out and Harvey had caught the tail end of it and he had been trying to apologize ever since, but Sam wouldn't have it.

She of all people knew what it felt like to be in love with two people at the same time. She had once been in love with both Jason and Lucky and even though that had ended in disaster, she wasn't going to let that happen this time.

Sam forced a calm expression on her face and turned to face the man she loved but was going to lose. "You should go and be with Sabrina. She's the one you really want to be with and that's okay. I'm not going to say that it doesn't hurt, because it does, but I knew this was going to happen eventually."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
